In a disaster site, a victim or a rescuer usually needs to dial an emergency call (for example, 120 or 122), the emergency call such as 120 or 122 is generally implemented in a fixed network, but in the disaster site, a fixed network terminal usually cannot be used to dial an agent terminal of an emergency call center, so the victim or the rescuer needs to dial the emergency call through a mobile terminal.
In the prior art, intercommunication between the fixed network and a network such as a global system for mobile communications (GSM) needs numerous network element devices, has complicated architecture, and is difficult to be implemented. Basic network element devices required for making a call between a conventional mobile terminal and the agent terminal of the emergency call center are: a base station, a base station controller, a mobile switching center, a fixed network, and an agent terminal, which form architecture shown in FIG. 1.
In order to improve rescue efficiency, an emergency call center may need to be established locally in the disaster site, so as to directly obtain a local emergency call and perform processing on the emergency call. However, if the emergency call center is constructed by using the foregoing conventional standard network architecture, implementation may be difficult due to numerous involved network element devices.